


Beep Beep

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [16]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Relief, Wetting, desparation, peeing in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 17: Peeing in a bottleCameron drinks an entire water bottle for Ferris to pee in, but ends up regretting it later
Series: Omovember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 8





	Beep Beep

Ferris squeezed the steering wheel with a tight grip. He was squirming like no tomorrow. His bladder was about to burst any second, and Cameron would beat him for wetting himself in his dad’s car.

“Ferris would you stop moving so much.” Cameron said annoyed.

“I’m sorry Cameron. I just really have to pee.”  
Cameron’s eyebrows shot up and he turned his head to Ferris.

“Please say you can hold it until we get home.”

“I don’t know it I can Cameron. My bladder is aching.”

“Oh my gosh. Please don’t piss in my dad’s car. He’ll know we took it and he’ll kill me.”

“If I do wet myself Cameron, we can clean it up.”

“We won’t be able to Ferris. He’ll be home while we’re cleaning it.”

“Well, all I have to say is, I’m sorry if I do pee my pants.”

“You better not Ferris.”

Cameron then pulled out his backpack to see if he had anything Ferris could relive himself in. He pulled out a water bottle that was still full of water. Cameron couldn’t let the water go to waste so he unscrewed the cap and chugged it.

“Here you go Ferris.” Cameron said handing in the water bottle. “Pee in this. I’ll take the wheel.”

Ferris took the empty bottle from Cameron’s hand.  
“Ok. But don’t look.”

“I’m not gonna look Ferris. Just pee already.”  
Cameron took the wheel while Ferris unzipped his pants and started going in the bottle. The relief felt amazing.

Ferris put the cap on the bottle and took back the wheel.  
“So what do I do with this?” Ferris asked.

“Just set it in the cup holder. We’ll throw it away when we get home.”

A few minutes later, Cameron felt his own bladder start getting full. Now he was starting to regret drinking the rest of the water and not just pouring it out in the street.  
He was fine at first, it was just enough to make him a bit uncomfortable but he wasn’t desperate.

But his bladder kept getting heavier, and he started squirming.

“If you pee your pants in his car, he’ll beat you.” Cameron thought to himself. “You can make it home Cameron. You can make it home.”

But the pressure in his abdomen kept getting worse and worse. He didn’t know if he’d be able to hold it.

“So do you have to pee too now?” Ferris asked.

“Yeah. Can you drive a little faster please.”

“But you told me to-“

“I know what I told you Ferris. Just please drive faster.”

“You’re the boss.”

Ferris drove the car a bit faster. Cameron was hopping and praying that Ferris wouldn’t reck the car and he can get home with dry pants.

Soon after, a drop came out. Both of Cameron’s hands shot down to his crotch. He needed to pee and he needed to pee now.

One drop turned into two drops. Two drops turned into 5 drops. Until a stream started.

Cameron used every muscle in his body to try and stop it, but it kept going.

Ferris looked down at the wet patch that was spreading across Cameron’s pants, then at Cameron’s worried face, then back down at his pants.

The seat got soaked with urine. Cameron stared down at it in horror.

The stream stopped. Cameron’s heart started racing. His breathing was heavy.

Ferris didn’t know what to say. All he could do was keep driving.

“What am I gonna do Ferris?”

“I don’t know Cameron. I guess just clean it up right as we get back to your place. And if your dad finds out, you’ll just have to take him yelling at you. I’ll help you clean it up.”

“I’m such a child Ferris. Why couldn’t I have just held it in.”

“You’re not a child Cameron. Accidents happen.”

“Doesn’t help Ferris.”

“Well, it happens to the best of us.”

“Yeah, but I’m in so much trouble if my dad finds out.”

“You’ll be fine Cameron. Maybe after he yells at you we can go get ice cream. My treat.”

“Ok, that doesn’t sound to bad.”

“Everything will be ok Cameron.”


End file.
